A Company of Swans
by wings-like-no-other
Summary: The All-Father has decreed that it is time for his sons to find wives. Woman from all over the land come to try and win the princes hearts, but only five are chosen by the All-Father as worthy. While the other four focus on the eldest prince, Sirith finds herself drawn to the god of mischief. Loki/OC. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter One: The AllFather's Questions

"_The All-Father has decided his sons require wives." Her father told her, lounging back in his chair. His icy eyes scanned her up and down. "I have decided to send you to Asgard to partake in this… choosing."_

_She tried not to show any emotion at this sudden decision of her father's, instead choosing to focus her eyes on the cold stone ground beneath her feet. Her hands were clasped in front of her and at her father's words her grip on them tightened._

"_You shall have one day before you travel to Asgard to prepare." He waved a hand in the air. "Of you go."_

_She curtsied, sweeping her skirts away from her gracefully. Then she turned, fixing her posture, and walked out of her father's throne room one even step at a time. His eyes watched her go, a sigh escaping his lips. Her ears picked it up just as the grand doors behind her closed. Her father never sighed._

* * *

She stood waiting outside the grand golden doors, her eyes flickering around in wonder. The guards standing in front of her took little notice of the small lady there to meet the king. Thousands of ladies had come that day, one more was no different. Their eyes continued to search the hall for the night guards, but they were yet to arrive. The suns were beginning to set in the sky around them, giving it a rosy tinge.

Suddenly the doors swung open from the inside and Sirith backed away quickly as to allow the tearful maiden through. Her blond hair hung messily down her head and her face was red with tears. She ran off in a random direction and they heard her collide with a wall. Sirith winced, wishing she could go and make sure the lady was not too badly injured. But she had made a promise to her father. So she straightened her back, held her head high enough to be respectable to her position but low enough as to not disrespect the All-Father's, and walked carefully in.

The All-Father was standing in the center of the room, arms crossed behind him while his one eye (the other was covered with an eye patch) coldly scanned her up and down. Instead of collapsing, as what may have happened to the other maidens who came to this room, Sirith forced herself to keep tall. If she failed this first meeting she would be returning home a disgrace.

"My liege." She said once she reached a suitable distance, sweeping down in a curtsy. She went down further then she had gone for her father, instead going down the lowest she could without falling. Then she remained there until the All-Father called for her to rise.

"You will answer all my questions honestly and correctly before I allow you to meet my sons." His voice was cold, stern and dripping with power. Sirith had no wish to disobey him, so she nodded respectively. "What is your name?"

"Sirith, eldest daughter of the Lord Meili." He nodded.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"I know only what my father has told me. That the All-Father has decided it is time for his sons to gain wives." He nodded, and this time the corners of his lips had inched up slightly.

He then began to spout out questions of history, science, society and language. She to answer his questions as quickly as she could, closing her eyes so nothing would become a distraction. She knew that some questions she answered incorrectly, but the All-Father did not seem to notice; or if he didn't he didn't mention it. She prayed thanks to her father for allowing her access to his extensive library when she was a child, allowing for her to gain and retain all the knowledge that she now used. It was almost like her father had planned for her to eventually go to Asgard and compete with millions of other woman for the position of wife to a prince.

Finally the All-Father went silent and she opened her eyes carefully. He was staring down at her with a smile on his face, perhaps the first smile she had seen him perform. His eye was twinkling with joy. "Well done." Was all he said to start and she smiled shyly. Her governess had told her to smile like that to the All-Father. It was respectful, yet it showed her joy. "You are ready to meet my sons, and then I shall assign you a room for you to stay." She nodded and he held out a hand behind him. "My first born, and heir to the throne." A man stepped out from behind him. "Thor."

She had heard stories of the first born from servants who traveled from Asgard. The woman described how agreeable the heir to the throne was, and in great detail, the handsomeness of his features, to the definition of his perfect muscles. He was the god every young maiden wanted to marry. He was rumored to be perfect. Fit to become the perfect king, the perfect husband, and the perfect father.

And he lived up to the expectations. He was the god of beauty and all things perfection. His golden locks fell beautifully against his wide, strong jaw-line, and his blue eyes were the key to put any women in a spell. His voice, strong and deep, could command a royal army, like his father. His charm itself could win wars. His looks could probably make humans worship them once again.

She curtsied near the deepness she had for the All-Father as he neared her. His smile was genuine as he kissed her hand. When she realized that her cheeks were tinted pink she felt them become more of a red in embarrassment. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she scolded herself. She couldn't believe she was blushing in front of the prince. She had already decided that she did not want to be another love stricken maiden waiting for him to sweep her off her feet and she was already failing. Thor backed away, crossing his arms behind him as he took his position beside the All-Father.

"My second son, Loki." The All-Father waved his other hand and another man stepped out from the shadows. She had not heard much about this prince. She knew his name, and his existence of course, but no servant had found him worthy enough to mention and she did not know what to expect of him. Was he as dashing as his brother? Just as strong? Just as broad shouldered?

Then her eyes met his.

She shook herself when she felt herself freeze. She forced herself down in a curtsy, turning her head down as to avoid looking again into the younger princes eyes. She stayed down as long as was proper so that she could calm herself. When she straightened she was forced to look into his eyes again. His cold, dark, mysterious, eyes…it was terrifying.

He smirked at her and slowly kissed her pale skin, never once breaking eye contact. His touch sent violent chills down her spine. She felt herself shiver at the touch and he

Loki chuckled and shot her a sly smile before returning to stand beside the All-Father, leaving her even pinker then when she had met Thor.

"Now that you have met my sons." The All-Father's voice startled her into looking at him and when she did she saw a tint of amusement on his lined features. "One of my servants shall lead you to your rooms, where you shall remain until one of my sons comes to greet you." She nodded. "You may go."

She turned carefully towards the great golden doors. She pulled her back straight and began to float out of the room, her feet lightly placed on the golden floor. When the doors clanged shut behind her Thor turned to his brother.

"She appeared smitten with you, Brother. Good for you, she is a good catch." He smiled widely. "But that does not mean I shall not try and steal her away from you."

Loki glared at his brother. "She is as weak as a porcelain doll. One touch and she would shatter. She is all yours." With that he turned to the All-Father. "May I leave, Father?"

He nodded. "Yes. And though you…dislike her Loki, you must still court her. Her father is a wealthy man, it wouldn't hurt to have his only daughter married to a prince of Asgard. She is a good match, for either of you." He turned to Thor. "You shall greet her first. Decide the time and the activity."

"The ball tonight!" Thor nearly jumped in joy. "I shall meet her before the ball so she is able to prepare."

The All-Father nodded in appreciation. "Away with you!"

* * *

**A/N: I had to let my imagination flow, so here is a story involving an Loki/OC love story. Hope you enjoy, please review.**


	2. Chapter Two: Not To Me

The large doors clanged shut behind Sirith, the guards already changing their posts. She looked around the tall hall around her, eyes wide in amazement. Someone coughed from beside her and she turned. An old woman stood there, her beady blue eyes watching her.

"Lady Sirith?" she asked. Her voice was nasally.

"That is who I am." She stood tall, trying to keep her status visible to the servant.

"I am to bring you to your room." Then the servant turned and began to walk away, causing Sirith to walk quickly in order to not fall too far behind. The servant led her through the large halls that filled the palace of Asgard, never once slowing pace. Sirith spotted another lady who had the bearing of a princess being led around by another servant who looked much nicer than the old lady in front of Sirith. The two exchanged a nod.

They finally reached another door with two guards in front of it and the old lady stopped, pointing towards the door. "Here's your room."

Sirith nodded thanks to her, using all the training she had to not slap the lady, before walking confidently towards the doors. The guards pushed the doors open and she walked through, waiting until the door closed before letting herself open her mouth in wonder.

The room around her seemed to be built for a queen. Tall white pillars surrounded the room and the walls that she could see were painted a cream color. A large balcony stood waiting against one side and the view from it looked stunning. The orange sky stretched along the entire wall, making it seem like the room was floating in the middle of the sky. The bed was in the center, a round bed with clean white blanket edged with lace.

Sirith walked over to the balcony, resting her hands on it so that she could look out onto the world around her. She was not actually that high up, only a few floors, but when one was not able to see the ground it seems like one is high in the sky. A small lake was below her, water sparkling in the setting sun. Two swans were swimming in the dark water and she smiled down at them. She reached a hand up and carefully pulled her blonde hair out of the loose bun it had been placed in. Her hair hung down the sides of her face with a slight wave.

There was a knock on the door and Sirith turned to it. She carefully walked over, opening the door to see who had requested her presence. The eldest prince stood there, a large smile on his face that reached his bright blue eyes. He bowed when he saw her and she curtseyed deeply.

When they stood Thor began to speak. "My lady Sirith, my mother is holding a ball tonight. May I ask for you to grace the occurrence with your presence?" She smiled at him.

"I would be honored to. May I ask when this ball is on this fine night?"

"In three hours, my lady. On the tenth hour of the night." She nodded her thanks and Thor turned. When he began to walk away he called back to her. "I shall return when the time comes, my lady." She nodded again, though she suspected that Thor could not see her.

A voice spoke from the shadows. "Lady Sirith?" she turned to the voice.

"Yes?"

A young lady walked out from the shadows, head turned downward in respect. "The All-Father sent me in order to assist you in preparing for the ball tonight."

Sirith smiled. "Thank you." She stepped aside to let the maid into her room. "Shall we begin?"

She looked nervously from the door to Sirith, but Sirith nodded kindly towards her. She walked carefully though the door and Sirith followed. The doors thundered shut behind them and the maid turned to look at Sirith as she spoke.

"What is your name?" Sirith asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down. "I feel strange not knowing what to call you."

"My name is Ashley, my lady."

"Please, call me Sirith." She smiled. "I hate formality."

"Yes, my l…Sirith. Shall we examine the dresses that have been provided for you?"

She nodded, falling back against the bed. "Let's."

* * *

"Not that one." Sirith said, waving her hand. Ashley nodded, placing the dress delicately onto the pile of discarded dresses. She moved to the closet to examine the remaining dresses. Her fingers ran over the silks as she contemplated them, shaking her head no at many of the dresses. Her hand stopped on a white silk dress, shimmering in the moonlight that seeped through the tall windows. She pulled it out, holding it up so Sirith could see it.

Immediately she jumped up, clasping her hands in joy. "Yes! That one!" Ashley smiled, waving for Sirith to stand and move to the large mirrors that stood waiting in a corner. She drifted over, her thin undergarment waving around her legs. She stepped up onto the platform and waiting for Ashley to arrive. Ashley dropped the dress over her head and it fell delicately over her body, clinging to her curves to drop lightly over her legs. She moved the skirt slightly and it shimmered with a strange silver.

"It's perfect." She whispered, her hand stroking the dress carefully. Ashley smiled.

"Are you ready to prepare your hair, Sirith?"

"Yes." She waved her hands in the air. "Work your magic!"

Ashley stepped up onto a stool in order to reach Sirith's hair and began to wrap it up above her head. She pulled it into a loose bun at the back of her head made of a braid, leaving a few hairs out to hang delicately beside her head. She contemplated her Sirith for a moment before stepping down and going over to the jewelry box that was sitting next to the mirrors. She pulled out a necklace that hung from a thin silver chain, as well as grabbing a handful of gems. She moved back to Sirith and stepped back onto the stool. The necklace dropped over her head, resting between her color bones. Sirith moved her hand up the carefully touch the white charm in the shape of a swan. Ashley opened her hand and let the gems drop over her hair, the white gems sparkling.

"Will the gems not fall if I dance?" Sirith asked, eyeing the gems that decorated her hair.

"They are enchanted by the All-Father himself. All of the ladies that he decided to remain in Asgard are to wear these gems in their hair in order to show their place in the ball."

Sirith nodded. "How much longer until Thor returns?"

"A few minutes, Sirith. Do you require anything else?"

"No Ashley. Thank you for your help." Ashley nodded, turning to begin to pick up the dresses that had been dropped in a some-what neat pile. Sirith studied herself in the mirror, one hand resting on her necklace.

A loud knock sounded on the door and Sirith stepped down to walk over. The door pulled open easily and she found Thor staring down at her with a smile on his face. She quickly curtseyed.

"Sirith!" he exclaimed. "Are you prepared to leave?"

She nodded, a clever smile on her face. Thor stepped politely out of the way and as Sirith stepped out of her room her eyes met those of four other ladies the same age as herself.

One looked back at her with bright blue eyes, her blonde hair decorated by light blue gems. Around her neck hung a necklace in the shape of a feather, resting near the top of her deep blue dress. Another had deep green gems decorating her brown hair, intelligent green eyes staring back at her. The necklace she wore was in the shape of a leaf and her dress was a light green edged with a white lace. Still another wore gold, her red hair seeming to be flecked with pieces of the precious metal. Her necklace was the shape of the sun and her dress shinned like it was made from the sun its self.

The last one was different. Her white blond hair was decorated with ruby gems, shinning like droplets of blood. Her dress was a deep black, shinning red in the creases when she moved. Her necklace was made of a dark metal in the shape of a rose. But it was her eyes that were the worst. They were a deep black, making it nearly impossible to see a pupil. Occasionally they shinned a deep red, as if her blood was seeping through her eyes.

Thor seemed to notice that Sirith was studying the other ladies around her, so he took his liberty to introduce them all.

"Lady Claudia." He gestured to the one in blue. "Lady Attia." The one in green nodded. "Lady Sol." The one in gold smiled. "And Lady Lika." The one clothed in blood smiled strangely, sending shivers up and down Sirith's spine. "Shall we leave for the ball?" Thor asked and all of the maidens nodded. He began to lead the way, the ladies falling into a clump behind him.

Sol fell beside Sirith, nodding politely to her. "Hello."

She nodded in response. "Hello."

"Is this your first time in Asgard? You seem…out of place here."

"It is. My father does not travel often, so I had not seen must of the world before my father told me to come here. What of you?"

"My father comes here often to talk with the All-Father, so it seems to me that I grew up here. Do you like it so far?"

"Yes. It is a great change from where I lived."

Sol looked around before she whispered to Sirith. "What of the princes? Which one's heart shall you try to win?"

Sirith considered it for a moment. Thor was clearly the one that all wanted, being the image of perfection and heir to the throne. She had to admit, he had appealed to her. His carefree attitude, the way he could easily laugh. He would make a perfect king, a perfect husband. But he wasn't what she wanted. Her mind immediately flitted to the younger prince. He intrigued her, with his clever gaze that had watched her for the few moments they had met.

"I do not know them well enough to choose between the two. What of you? Which one have you chosen?"

Her eyes became clouded as she looked, smiling, at the prince before them conversing with Lady Attia. Sirith followed her gaze. "The eldest? You will have to fight the other ladies for him."

Sol sighed. "I know. But still…" she turned back to Sirith. "You cannot say he is not desirable."

Sirith looked at him again. _Not to me, he isn't_.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying this! My imagination had to be let flow, and this is the story that flowed from it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three: Shall We Dance?

As they walked towards the large hall that held the ball Sirith and Sol continued their conversation. Sirith asked her questions of Asgard and Sol answered eagerly. Sol then asked her questions of her home and Sirith answered as best she could. Soon though, once the music reached their ears, Thor turned to instruct them on how to enter. He lined them up correct so they formed a triangle of sorts. Lady Claudia stood in the front, with Lady Sol and Lady Attia in the next row and Sirith and Lady Lika in the last. The two looked at each other for a moment before taking their place to enter.

The grand doors opened wide and the five ladies walked slowly in, polite smiles on their faces as a page called their names. When they reached the center of the room they fanned out, each going to a different position near the front of the crowd in order the catch the attention of the princes.

A fanfare sounded from the front of the room and everyone in the room swept into either a bow or curtsey, depending the genders. Frigga and Odin entered were first, dressed completely in gold. Thor followed them, dressed in his signature armor – minus the helmet. Many stood, the orchestra beginning to strike a simple tune, but the five ladies who were chosen to woo the princes remained down for the fourth and final figure to make his way into the room. His long raven hair was slightly messy, but attractively so. As soon as he entered he moved into the shadows and she lost him. With a shrug she searched the room for Sol, wishing to have someone to talk to while she waited for a prince to ask her to dance. Already men were backing away from her, not wanting to offend the princes by asking her. She smiled when she saw Sol being swept onto the dance floor by Thor. Her face was beaming with joy as she looked up into the young princes blue eyes with her brown ones.

Sirith drifted through the crowd, her eyes catching the table filled with food. She walked over to it while she scanned the table looking for anything edible. It was filled with food one could eat while walking while a table to the side was decorated with shinning cups filled with liquid. She took a cup carefully from the table and gave it a sniff. Immediately she recoiled in disgust.

A voice tickled her ear. "It is a quite strong drink. Perhaps too strong for someone as delicate as you." She turned to find the smirking face of the youngest prince. She felt the urge to splash the liquid into his face but instead she smiled politely.

"I'm not a fan of any type of alcohol." She replied simply, replacing the glass on the table. "Why are you not dancing?" she asked him, clasping her hands in front of her. "I would have thought one of the maidens your father chose was to your liking."

Loki didn't respond at first, instead studying her face. "Perhaps one is, I just don't wish to ask her to dance." She thought for a moment she saw his dark eyes flicker to those of Lady Lika, who had chosen that moment to pick a crystal glass from the table with delicate fingers. Though she knew she should not be upset at the prince's eye for the blood draped maiden, a strange anger rose up in her. She spun around, stalking off to go stand against a pillar.

Loki's eyes followed her leaving, an entertained smile on his face. He turned to the blood maiden, holding out his hand as the first song ended and another took its place. "Would you care to bless me with a dance?"

Her deep red lips turned upward at the corners but the smile did not reach her eyes. She gripped his arm. "I would be honored." With that Loki swept her onto the dance floor, pulling her close in an exuberant waltz.

Thor let Sol go, her face burning with excitement. He came over to where Sirith stood silently, trying to force herself to keep the same decorum as always. He bowed perfectly.

"My lady, shall you grace me with a dance?" he held a hand out. She smiled at him, taking it carefully.

"My lord, I would be honored." Thor swept her onto the dance floor, pulling her tight as they began to dance.

Sirith let her eyes wander throughout the dance floor, watching couples as they spun and turned. They landed on one couple in particular more often than the others. Her black dress spun around her, white hair floating up and down from her shoulders. His dark eyes watched her intently, carefully spinning her and lifting her in the air. Once, as her pale eyes watched them, he looked up towards her. He jerked his head discreetly towards a balcony that stood tall above the room. She nodded in response.

Soon, the dance ended. The couples bowed to each other, then drifting away so that new ones could take their place. Thor moved away to go dance with another one of the ladies who stood waiting around the room, the gems in their hair shinning. Sirith moved towards a staircase in the back of the room, following a tall figure only a few steps in front of her.

She reached the balcony, Loki already leaning over the railing onto the room below. She moved next to him. She wanted to lean over the railing as he was, but even where she was she must keep a sense of properness. She rested her hands on the cold railing.

"Hello," He said to her, not turning his head.

"Hello. Are you enjoying the evening so far?" Her eyes followed Thor dancing with the blood maiden.

"I don't care for dancing," he sneered.

She smiled. "I don't particularly care for it either." He turned his head slightly towards her in surprise.

"You danced with my brother."

"I cannot refuse a prince of Asgard." She looked over at him. "Are you to stay up here and prevent the maidens here to grace you with their presence from dancing with you?"

He smiled. It was not as wide as his brother's smile but it reached his eyes, unlike the Lady Lika. "Perhaps. Why? Do you wish to dance with me?"

"I wish to dance with anyone but your brother again, and you are the only other gentlemen I can dance with at this ball. Just because I do not care for dancing does not mean I do not wish to do it."

He nodded. "Shall we remain here until a dance fits your taste?" his voice had a slight teasing tone in it. She sighed, turning to gaze out over the room. Couples spun beneath them, skirts flying.

Sol caught her eye from the food table. Her eyes moved between Loki and Sirith before letting them widen. Her mouth dropped open and she started to mouth something. Sirith shook her head slightly, trying to use her eyes to tell her they would talk later. Sol nodded in understanding, turning away to sip a glass of alcohol.

Sirith glanced at Loki to see if he noticed the silent conversation between her and Sol. He was still gazing out over the room; either quite good at hiding his emotions or he did not notice.

A slower song started to be played and immediately Sirith's eyes brightened. Loki turned to her, seeming to realize. "Is this the song you wish to dance too?" she nodded towards him and he held out a hand.

"Well, my lady," she gently rested her hand in his. "Shall we dance?"


	4. Chapter Four: From Ball to Library

Loki pulled Sirith close on the balcony. His hand rested on her hip, the other grasping her hand. The hands were tight, but only in the way to assure her she was not going to fall off the low railing behind them. She looked startled up into his eyes. He smiled cleverly. "I would prefer to stay up here, if you don't mind." She nodded in surprise. Only reaching his chin in height, she was forced to look up while he looked down.

It felt strange to be this close to him. She could feel the beating of his heart in her chest; feel the rise and fall as he breathed. More than anything she felt she should pull away slightly from the prince, felt that she was too close to be proper. But when she tried he keep her tighter, his eyes holding hers to them. It seemed as though he would continue to mold them together until they were one being, moving together while the orchestra played below.

Loki began to slowly turn her in a circle, their feet keeping step with the music. He knew he should say something to her to ease the tension that filled her body. But this dance was not one for talking. It was one for discovery. There was something about her. Something that was different than all the other woman who his father had chosen. She didn't have the ready cheerfulness as the blue maiden. She didn't have the sensible goals of the green maiden. She didn't have the captivating beauty of the maiden in gold. She didn't have the pride as the red maiden. She had her own. Something that was different. And he was determined to find out what.

He searched her pale eyes, looking for something that would give him a clue. There was nothing. Just a pale blue with flecks of grey. No hint of emotion that he couldn't already discover just from touching her. It was as though she was a husk and could only feel on the outside.

The song ended and he broke away nearly instantly, kissing one hand before sweeping away. Sirith was left rocking back and forth on her feet, blinking in confusion. The dance had been strange. The closeness, the fact his eyes always held hers. It had left her with the feeling of a spider crawling across her skin, its hairs ticking the flesh. She didn't want to experience it again, yet somehow she craved it. Not the feeling, but the gaze.

She turned back to the railing and leaned slightly on the wall to her right. She had no desire to return to the dance, no desire to mingle with Asgardians who would be judging her if she was a worthwhile choice. And absolutely no desire to have the All-Father stare at her the entire evening, judging her if she was worthy to produce heirs for his sons.

Sol caught her eye from the floor below and then disappeared in the wall bellow Sirith. She knew that Sol was on her way towards her, ready to quiz her on her dance with the price. Her suspicions were proved correct by the giggle of joy from behind her.

"I know which price you have chosen!" Sol came beside her. "The youngest, Loki."

"What makes you say that?" she didn't turn her head to look at Sol, knowing that if she did Sol would gain the wrong impression.

"You danced so close to him, your faces almost touched, and when he came down there was a small smile on his face."

"I have chosen no prince. And even if I had, it is not my place to choose. It is for the princes and the All-Father to decide."

"Oh, don't kid yourself Sirith." Sol lightly wacked her shoulder. "You have chosen, even though it is simply the first day."

Sirith turned to Sol. "Why are you scolding me, when you have already chosen the eldest prince?"

Sol laughed. "Oh, I kid. Though the All-Father chooses which woman his sons shall marry, the women choose which one to fight teeth and claw over. And let me just say," she pointed down to the room below, "there is most certainly one woman you must fight for Prince Loki."

Sirith followed her friends gaze. Loki was one again dancing with the blood maiden, holding her as tightly as he had Sirith. She looked away quickly. "There is no need to fight for a man. The men will choose and the disappointed will return home defeated."

"Come along, let's return below to the party and grave the room once more with our presence." Sol pulled on her arm gently.

"You may return. I shall remain up here. My stomach is not agreeing with me at the present."

Sol laughed again. "Of course. Your stomach is not agreeing with you. Very well. I shall return with news of the party if there is something I believe you should know."

"Thank you. I hope the remainder of your evening travels by well." Sol's footsteps traveled away from behind her, so different from when Loki left. She hadn't heard his footsteps when he left, making it seem as though he had simply vanished from her world.

Sirith again focused her attention on the floor, scanning the swirling skirts and capes. The blood maiden, Lika, was to the side, sipping a glass of the alcohol. Loki was dancing with the green maiden, Attia, though he was holding her nearly an arm's length away. Clearly, his father had told him to dance with her.

The night passes quickly when one does not have to engage in the activities of others. Before Sirith realized, the trumpets sounded and the party dispersed. When she turned to the window she found that the sun had begun to rise, drenching the tired drunks with a blinding light.

She left her balcony slowly, only then bombarded by the tiredness that came from staying up for the entirety of the night. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she found herself met by Loki, who looked no worse for the wear.

"Lady Sirith, you appear to need assistance in reaching your room." He smiled. "May I assist you?"

"If it pleases you, then yes. I do rather feel like I am about to collapse into sleep." Loki held out an arm and she grasped it, letting him begin to carefully direct her properly.

"I hope you enjoyed the evening." She almost did not hear him. "I noticed you didn't come down from your post above the dance."

"I prefer to observe public occasions from above. My father never gave me a chance to experience them in person, and thus I don't know what to expect. Watching from above is safer, protects you from injury."

Loki nodded before pushing the door she nearly ran into open for her. "It is a good theory, yet sometimes experiencing something first hand is what prevents the injury most. For if you ever do choose to partake in that activity, it would be safer to have tried in one occasion where you are certain nothing could injure you then to have never tried at all."

She could not come up with a response, leaving her to smile thoughtfully as she fought to keep her eyes open. Neither spoke until they reached her rooms and it was only once they were there that he dropped his arm from her hand.

"If you may allow me to ask one question?"

"You already have done so, but I permit you to ask another."

"How is it that you are not sleeping on your feet?" she had one hand on the door, having already waved to the guards to not bother opening it for her.

"Practice. Now, I have a request for you. My father has instructed me that it is my turn to choose the activity the other ladies and yourself will be partaking in this day. We will arrive at the fifth hour of the day in order to travel to the library, a place of my particular pleasure. Be prepared." He crossed his arms behind him.

"Do not worry Prince. I shall be prepared." She opened the door after he had left and shouted instantly for Ashley. The woman appeared from the washroom, her hair secured behind her head.

"Would you prefer to bathe now, Sirith, or after you have rested?"

Sirith pulled one sleeve from her arm. "Oh by the gods after I have rested."

Ashley laughed and walked over to assist Sirith in her futile attempts to disrobe on her own. Then she guided her over to the bed, which Sirith promptly fell upon in sleep. Ashley kindly pulled her blanket so it covered the pale girl before leaving, blowing out the candles until the morning light was too bright to keep Sirith asleep.

Sirith awoke on her own time, but it was assisted by the fact Ashley dumped a bucket of cold water on her face.

"Leave me be!" She attempted to swat her away. "I'm still suffering from last night!"

"You are not suffering by far the amount as the other maidens. They all had a few glasses of alcohol, and are now feeling the consequences. You, however, are perfectly healthy this morning, besides not having consumed a morsel of food for hours." Ashley splashed a bit more water on her face. "Now up."

Sirith rolled over. "If I have such a lead over the other women in winning over a prince, then why not let me sleep?"

"Because you must take advantage of this lead." Ashley pulled her arm up and Sirith, even though she fought it, followed along. Ashley lead her over to the washroom, throwing open the doors before rushing over to the copper tub and adding water from the large collection in the corner. Sirith, understanding that she was supposed to be disrobing herself, did so. She shivered in the cold air and was desperately thankful for the warm water.

Ashley aided in her bathing, rubbing her skin with a rough sponge to rid her body of dead skin. Soon Sirith simply closed her eyes and let her body soak while Ashley did her work.

"We must choose you a dress, Sirith. You need one for this middle day meal, and then one for the later day when Prince Loki expects you." Sirith opened her eyes and sighed.

"Very well." She pushed herself out of the water and wrapped herself in the towel Ashley held. Ashley went ahead of her, already choosing dresses for her to study. Her body was still dripping water as she began to study the dresses, pointing to ones she preferred.

All the dresses were lighter colors, silvers, whites, greys, lavenders. "Why is there a lavender dress? I believed I was the silver one."

"The All-Father has decided the women are allowed two separate colors of dresses, though there must be one they prefer over the other. You, clearly, have chosen silver as your main. I asked the other maiden's chambermaids what colors their mistresses had chosen, and none had chosen lavender. I decided, after observing the dresses that have already been provided, that the light lavender would complement the silvers. And most especially, there are many different shades of lavender and lilac to work with." Ashley held up a simple white dress. "What of this one?"

"May I try it?" Sirith took it from her and let the towel drop before stepping into the silk. It fell to her skin and sent a shiver up her arm originally. The fabric clung to her middle but was loose around the bottom, being simple in style and weight.

Ashley came behind her and tied a lilac ribbon, one of more pink. She then pulled Sirith's hair across both shoulders, letting it wave naturally. The swan necklace had remained on her neck, but Ashley lengthened the chain so that it fell below the edge of the modest neckline.

"You are prepared. Come, a woman is waiting to escort you to the room where you shall dine in the morn." Ashley took her hand and led her to the door, brushing off her shoulder as she did so. Though Ashley must have been younger than her, she exuded a motherly protection. It made her feel safe, gave her a feeling of home. The door before them opened to revel an older woman clothed in a simple brown gown, though her kind smile made the simplest gown seem more extravagant than any made of gold.

"My lady, I am Christina." Christina nodded her head politely.

"Please, call me Sirith." The door had closed behind her by now and they had begun their journey through the halls, Christina before her.

"If you don't mind, my lady, I prefer to call you Lady. It is something my family has taught me and I find it difficult to break that habit." Christina glanced back at her. "I hope that suits you."

"It is fine. I don't wish to impose." Sirith lowered her head, already feeling red splotches on her collarbones. She hated blushing, for it was unbecoming to anyone. After a few deep breaths she was able to look up once more.

They reached another door quickly. It was a simple wood, not stretching that large. It was propped open and there was a scent of fresh bread wafting through the opening. "Here it is, my lady. The other maidens will be along shortly, but feel free to begin your meal." Christina turned and began a journey back down the hall.

"Thank you Christina." Sirith turned and pushed the door open the rest of the way. It was a medium sized room, with a long wooden table stretching down the center. Large windows were against one wall, though these showed a garden rather than a lake. The table already was laid with a small assortment of food, but Sirith could see the door against the back wall that appeared to lead towards a small kitchen.

She made her way towards a seat at the table, sliding onto the bench. There was a porcelain plate in front of her and she quickly added a small amount of food. It was a few minutes before the door opened again and another maiden entered. It was Claudia, now dressed in a similar dress as Sirith, though in a light blue with a yellow ribbon. She smiled at her before taking a seat across from Sirith, taking a similar amount of food.

"How did you sleep?" Sirith asked politely.

"Well, thank you. It was difficult to awaken this morning, after remaining awake so long last night."

"I agree. I wonder how the other women faired." The door opened from beside them to reveal Attia and Sol chatting together. Their dresses imitated Claudia and Sirith's, with green and white from Attia and gold and red for Sol. Though they chatted, their eyes were bloodshot with tiredness and their bodies seemed hunched.

Sol saw Sirith's laughing eyes. "Oh, don't laugh. I know we look terrible, but it is not the other maidens we are trying to impress. The princes are not here, so there is no reason for us to look our best." The two women collapsed on the bench either side of Claudia and Sirith. Cups of tea were immediately poured by the capable.

"What of Loki's plan for today?" Claudia asked. "The library. Seems strange as an activity to determine who he prefers to wed."

"Not particularly, if you think of it." Attia said, sipping her cup. "Perhaps he prefers intelligence over dancing skills. I mean, he seemed disgusted the whole of last night."

Sol's eyebrows raised. "Except when he danced with Sirith. He seemed rather interested in her." All the women turned to her in surprise, bringing on the blush once again.

"I do not know what you mean." She tilted her head downward again.

"Oh, don't attempt to lie." Sol laughed. "After you danced with Thor, the two of you appeared in the balcony, where you remained for some time. When you finally danced, he held you so close it seemed as though he wished to meld you into him."

"And when he appeared back at the doorway, there was a smile on his face." Claudia pointed out, joining in the laughter.

The door opened from beside them. "Leave her be. Can't you see, she doesn't want to continue discussing this." All the women turned to see Lika standing in the door way, her imposing figure even more striking in the deep red gown and black ribbon. "Good morning."

None of them had ever heard Lika speak, and her voice was even more mystical then any of them expected. It sent shivers up all their spines. Lika, thankfully, did not choose to sit near them but any conversation that could have followed between them all was immediately non-existent.

Sirith stood up as soon as she was full, making her way after a nod towards the door. Lika did not turn around as she approached, but Sirith noticed that her hand paused in its path of cutting up the remainder of her food.

The hall was empty outside the door, leading Sirith to believe she was allowed to explore the palace as she willed. But there was only one thing she wished to do. She managed to find her way to a door that led to another balcony, one much wider and much higher than her own. It was there she remained until Christina found her once more and led her back to her room, where Ashley was waiting with a lavender dress, now a more solid lavender instead of a pink or blue.

The dress seemed to have been caught in a web of fine spider's web, with the thin silver tentacles weaving their way across the fabric. Her hair was swept out of her face and secured with a lavender ribbon and her cheeks were dusted with the smallest amount of rouge.

Finally, Ashley stood back, adjusted the ribbon, and announced her completed. "You look beautiful, Sirith." Ashley clasped Sirith's hands tightly. "You are sure to impress the prince."

"It is not as though this meeting will change his opinion of me." She stood and gazed at herself once again in the mirror.

"Do not kid yourself. He chose this meeting to aid him in decided which maiden, so anything that happens here would change his opinion. Try, please, to be appreciative."

Sirith adjusted the ribbon on her own; taking away the inch the bow was giving the back of her neck. "Why would I not?"

Ashley appeared in the mirror beside her, looking much more nervous than Sirith. "No bother. Do not worry. You'll be fine."

"It does not seem like I am the one who is worrying. Please, calm Ashley. You were not nearly this nervous last night for the ball."

"That was a ball, where one can lose oneself in the crowd. You simply had to make a striking appearance; all rest was up to the princes if they wanted to engage in conversation with you. But today, there is no way to escape."

Sirith laughed. "I do not know why I would wish to."

Ashley smiled. "True." There was a knock at the door and Ashley rushed to answer it. There stood the young prince, wearing a simple black tunic with leggings. He looked much more natural in his clothes then Sirith felt in hers. He had his arms clutched behind him and she could see the other four maidens behind him, wearing dresses again in similar colors as her.

"Good evening, Sirith." He said, nodding. She came to the door as Ashley left, giving her and Loki a moment of staring into each other's eyes once more before he stepped away and allowed her to join them. Sol caught her eye with a smile, still looking as bright as ever. Attia's green and white seemed elegant, fitting her pleasant, but reserved smile. Claudia rivaled Sol in smile, looking like a bird who had just stepped from the sky.

Lika was not showing an emotion in her face, instead letting the captivating effect of her dress work for her. But her eyes, which Sirith was able to catch a glimpse of as she passed, were focused on the prince in hunger. Sol was correct. Lika wanted Loki.

They began their journey towards the library, Attia and Loki engaging in light chat. Sol came beside Sirith once more, though now whispering. "How do you feel, having your precious Loki snatched away from you by this minx?"

Sirith slapped her friend lightly on the shoulder. "Attia is no minx, and Loki is not my precious. One dance means nothing."

Sol smiled, but did not continue talking. As they walked, Loki and Attia before them, Sirith found herself continuously staring at the back of his neck, something concealed by his loose black hair. She hardly realized what she was doing until Sol shoved her side, breaking her mindless staring and bringing another blush.

**A/N: Sorry that it has been so long since I posted a chapter, my well of ideas dried up. But it's back, thanks to my idea of how to end this. That's what I've discovered works for me. Once I know the goal of the chapter or the story, I am able to jump back in because I really want to get there. Hope you enjoyed, please review! Thank you.**


	5. Chapter Five: Stories of the Past

Loki glanced back at Sirith with a knowing smile. He had known she gazed at him, if mindlessly, and he found it amusing. She, even if she refused to admit it, found him intriguing. And because of that, he found her the same.

He knew the other maidens at least found him handsome. They had all gazed at him carefully when his father had chosen them, but most had let their gaze wander back to his brother, who always would hold precedence over him. Though, apparently, not to Sirith.

Though his mother and father had warned him against it, Loki already had formed opinions on the woman just from the first two days. Just watching had been enough for him, listening to their conversations and seeing them from long range as they wandered the halls.

Claudia had opted for a place by a large lake, walking around the entirety of it for the entire day. She was carefree, focused only on her own goals while still caring on others. She didn't seem to plan, instead choosing to follow the wind, as mortals say. Though she would be interesting to wed, Loki felt no attraction to her.

Sol was destined for his brother; there was no doubt in his mind. She was as filled with humor as he, as filled with bravery, beauty and cheerfulness. Her day had been spent by watching him practice his sword play, leaning dreamily on the wall. She exuded freedom, brightness, goodness. No good for a god of mischief.

Attia was a possibility. Their conversation currently was filled with their favorite books, something he had desperately wanted to talk with someone about. She was quiet, but kind. And intelligent, so much more intelligent than the others. Every question his father had asked she answered correct. And her day had been spent over a book, something he had seen when he visited his own library.

Lika interested him. She seemed to be manipulating him as soon as they entered the same room, attempting to let her beauty fill him with lust. And he will admit he did feel a physical attraction to her, what man would not. She made him want to turn around and study her, drinking in the almost impossible beauty. She was most definitely not of Asgard; for if she was Thor would have drunk her up by then. And Loki had seen her nowhere through the day, leaving him to simply guess where she had been.

Sirith was different. There was nothing as defining about her as the others. She seemed to be lost between worlds, trapped in the one she did not prefer. And spending one's day on a high balcony, looking out over the world, did not lead others to think one was perfectly sane. And perhaps she was not. But she interested him as well. Perhaps simply because he wanted to discover what made her so different. Or perhaps because she was so delicate on the outside, appearing like a twig that he could crush in the palm of his hand, yet so strong and forward on the inside.

He knew his father wanted him to choose one to send home, one not wanted as a possibility for a bride, after five days have passed. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to choose, even though he knew if he thought more carefully about it the choice would be simple. None of the woman were desirable, for they all seemed to be paintings someone crafted, not humans (he used the term loosely) for him to know and learn. But perhaps, he could pull the life source out of the painting and form it into the figure of his future wife.

He shook his head, pulling his wandering thoughts back to his conversation with Attia, a woman who had seemed interesting and seemed to be delivering. Loki felt a sort of sadness when the six arrived at the entrance to the library. He knew he wouldn't be able to continue talking to Attia, for he could already see her eyes flickering towards the tomes that lined the walls.

Loki turned to address the women behind him, letting his eyes fall on each individually. "Please, read at your leisure. I will come find you for our conversation when I deem the time right. Do not come looking for me." The women nodded, Claudia smiling sweetly at him. He smirked back, gaining some pleasure from her blush. He turned and strode through the doors, disappearing quickly down one of the many corridors lined with books.

Sirith watched as he walked away, his arms swinging care free at his sides. She shook her head before turning to the walls that stretched beside her, entranced by the amount of books. Attia had already vanished down the hallways into a space Sirith guessed only she could find. Lika had placed herself delicately in a chair, a black book with no lettering in her hands. Claudia was wandering about the room, clearly not sure where she should go. Sol smiled at Sirith before disappearing on her own down a section of books.

Sirith looked around carefully, not certain where she could go. There were things she wanted to read on, but not in a place where Loki could appear at any time. Her mind remembered her favorite space at her father's library; the history of the Nine Realms. It took time for her to find where she needed to go, but eventually it was found.

The tome was thick, made of a white leather with golden details. The writing was small, but Sirith didn't mind. She settled back against the velvet of her chair and began to read the history of the Nine Realms, beginning with the tree they all are believe to be inside.

She did not know how much time had passed before Loki's voice found its way to her. "Interesting choice of reading. Care to explain?" She looked up to see him leaning forward, his hands crossed behind his back as he looked into her eyes. His face was calmer, with none of the annoyance and coldness normally there.

Sirith smiled gently before marking her place and closing the book. "I always have enjoyed learning the history of the realms. It is interesting to me." she gently placed the book on her lap. "Is there something wrong with my choice of reading?"

Loki sat in the chair next to her. As he leaned forward on his knees he shook his head. "There is nothing wrong. It is just your choice is not what I expected. The other women; they were predicable."

"May I inquire as to what the other women chose?"

Loki smiled at her in a way that made her nervous yet comforted. Perhaps it was the fact she felt comforted that she felt nervous. "Lady Sol chose stories of fighting. Lady Claudia chose myths from Midgard. Lady Attia chose a collection of the animals found in this realm. Lady Lika chose a collection of magic." He looked at her strangely. "But I never would have placed you with history. I expected myths like Lady Claudia, or something not linked to the truth."

"Why would you place me with those?" she asked carefully, knowing that continuing to question the prince may not end well for her.

"If you do not mind me saying this, Lady Sirith, but you do not seem to be one fully in this world. Or if you are, it does not seem like you do not like the world you are in."

Loki's words made Sirith wonder. The fact that that was how she presented herself did not surprise her perhaps as much as it should have. Her mind had never seemed truly grounded. "I must say, that is interesting Prince Loki. Is there something else you wanted to speak of with me?"

Loki looked slightly put-off by her switch of topic, but he said nothing of it. "Nothing as of the moment. But perhaps later something else will come to mind and I shall find you again. Goodbye, my lady Sirith." He took her hand and kissed it before sweeping away down the hall of books.

Sirith watched him leave before shaking her head slightly, confused but also relieved. It had felt like he was staring right into her mind the entire time he was talking to her, like he was taking a hold inside her brain and moving it around to find what he wanted. With a sigh she returned to her novel, lost in the world of the past once more. But even as she read of the gods and goddesses that came before before leaving this realm, her face blushed at the thoughts of the prince.

She had forced herself to hold back the blush when he kissed her hand. She could feel the heat rising up, but she had had to shut it down with all the strength she had. The emotion had been something that happened naturally, something she hadn't had for a while. Her father had taught her to smile when she was on the verge of tears, to cry when she needed something from a man, to laugh when her mind traveled elsewhere, to keep herself silent when she wished to speak, to carry on conversation when all she wanted to do was keep silent. Doing something because she wished was strange, but welcome. Her body embraced it, and she felt herself smile.

Loki hid behind a line of book cases. As carefully as he could, he peered around the corner. Sirith, her white hair falling over her shoulders, leaned over her book, but it was clear she was blushing. Loki was interested by the way she blushed; red splotches on each of her collar bones to begin, and then it climbed up her neck until her entire face was turned a pale pink.

He vanished from the book case and began to stroll through the library pondering the ladies. He had talked to them and told them all the same things that he had told Sirith and carefully watched their reactions.

Sol had no reaction, keeping the same composure as ever. That was to be expected, with her clear attraction to Thor Loki would have been surprised if she had blushed at all. Claudia had blushed, but there was no other reaction. She had kept herself contained. Attia had blushed more than others. It was clear Attia felt something for him. Lika had not blushed, but her body had sent out a wave of emotion. It was clear she had some control over magic.

Loki left the ladies to themselves for the rest of the day, only returning to collect them all before leading them back to their rooms. He then went to find his brother, for he felt that they should discuss the woman after each had their turn observing them. Thor was in one of his calmer states, sitting against a pillar with a jug of wine by his side. Loki sat next to him and Thor clasped him on his shoulder.

"Brother. Have you just finished your turn with the ladies?" he asked. His words did not seem slurred yet, something Loki was thankful for.

Loki nodded. "They are what I've come to speak to you about. I feel we should discuss our first opinions, so perhaps we can get this over with quickly."

Thor laughed loudly. "Mother and Father would not like that, Brother. They want us to take our time. We each get one more meeting before we have to let one leave, and then allow the ladies one day to recuperate before repeating until there are only two ladies left; one for you and one for me."

Loki leaned back. "Still, it would be useful to discuss what we think."

Thor seemed to think for a moment. "If you tell Father you want Sol to go, I will destroy you. She seems perfect, that lady of the sun. Something can come of that, I know it. But what of you? You seem so egger to discuss this; do you already have your eyes on someone?" Loki smiled his clever smile. "Oh come on, Brother. It is clear that Sirith is interested in you; don't tell me you aren't interested in her."

"I am. The other ladies present themselves in a way that can be predicted; I know exactly where they will go and what they wish to do. But Sirith is different. She seems out of place where ever she is, the ugly duckling among swans. Don't send her away just to start; I want to study her more."

Thor nodded, his smile showing the humor that he tried to hide. "Don't worry Brother, you mustn't hide your feelings around me. I won't tell anyone how you feel about Sirith, or any of the other ladies."

Loki stood and walked off, pausing at the entrance to the hall. "I shouldn't like you to get the wrong idea, Thor. I came to see your views on the ladies, not to have mine questioned. It is your turn tomorrow; make the most of it." The doors thudded shut behind Loki as Thor stared after him, the smile still on his face.

He spoke aloud to the room around him. "Even if he is simply hiding his feelings, Loki should be careful. Lika does not seem to be one to be trusted." He took a swing of wine and sighed.


	6. Chapter Six: Curious

The sunlight woke Sirith two days later. It forced her eyes open and pulled her sitting, where she watched Ashley move about the room.

"Good morning." The woman smiled at her, folding fabric over her arm. "Did you sleep well?"

Sirith sighed. "I would assume so. Today is a day for Thor's meeting, is it not?"

"It is. I received word that he would be arriving shortly." A knock quickly followed and the two women shared a glance. Ashley moved to open the door as Sirith pushed herself away from the entrapments of the bed to find a robe. Thor's booming voice greeted her.

"Good morning Lady Sirith!"

She moved silently to replace Ashley. "Good morning Prince Thor." Her smile was small, her figure shrinking away from his height.

There was a wide smile on his face, teeth loudly displayed. "We are to go riding today!" His voice was trembling with excitement. Sirith shifted nervously, but she kept the small smile on her face.

"How lovely." She managed to force out, her voice shaking. Thor hardly seemed to notice.

"I will return in an hour with the other ladies; be prepared to ride." He kissed her hand before leaving. Echoes of whistling floated back to her. With a shaking body Sirith closed the door and she cringed at the boom.

Ashley seemed much more excited about the prospect of riding the Sirith. As she pulled the dress for the day from the collection, her body vibrated. "Oh, how I wish I could join you. I love to ride."

Sirith smiled at her as she approached the dress, but the warmth didn't reach her eyes. The dress was of a pale grey silk, with white lace and ribbon entrapping it. It hardly seemed like something one would ride in, but Sirith trusted that Ashley knew more of what to wear then Sirith possibly could.

After lacing it in the back, Ashley instructed Sirith to stand by the mirrors as her hair was arranged. Even more ribbons weaved their way through her braided hair, tickling the back of her neck. The swan was placed between her collarbones before a cape was swept down onto her shoulders.

"It is to be a colder day today. The Queen insisted that you wore capes to keep you warm." The snow white cape seemed to dominate the grey of the dress, but Sirith said nothing. She pulled the fabric around herself and used the mirrors to watch as Ashley placed her nightgown and robe in its proper place. After asking if Sirith needed anything else, Ashley left the lady on her own.

With shaking hands Sirith made her way to the balcony. The sky was a pale blue and it stretched around her. There was a man walking around the lake and she watched. As soon as she began staring, the man stopped as though he knew she was watching him. His head turned and Loki's eyes met hers.

Loki watched as Sirith retreated back into her room. He had known that this lake had been beneath her window; it had been beneath all of the ladies windows. They lived stacked, like stones in a wall. He had wanted to see which one would emerge from their quarters to stare down at the lake. So far, only Sirith had.

When the door was knocked on once more, Sirith opened it to find Thor standing there with a large smile on his face. The other ladies, in dresses similar to hers but in their respective colors, encircled him. "Are you ready?" Thor asked her.

Her smile was the only answer. Thor led them down to the stables. As they walked, he described to them the different horses they could choose from. The other ladies voices tittered around her, but Sirith remained silent.

When they reached the horses, the other ladies rushed in immediately to find the horse destined for them. Sirith remained outside, shifting on her feet as she stared into the darkness that was the stables. A stable hand approached her.

"Are you frightened of horses, my lady?" he asked her.

Sirith laughed slightly. "I believe so. I've never ridden before, but a horse nearly trampled me when I was young."

The young boy smiled. "I know a horse you could ride. She's a mother; she cares for whoever rides her. It's almost as though she can sense their feelings. She's a calm ride; perfect for the first time rider." The boy felt proud to have gained a smile from one of the princes' potential wives.

He led her towards a dark grey horse. The horse stood there still, trotting her feet slightly. When Sirith approached her, the horse lowered her head so that Sirith could rest her hand on her head.

"Her name is Amma. Do you like her?"

Sirith smiled. "Yes. Very much. Thank you."

The boy led Amma to where Thor and the other ladies were waiting. Lika had chosen a haunty white horse, a regal notion about it. Claudia had gone for a beige horse, one with kind eyes and clear energy. Attia had a simple brown horse beside her, one with the same motherly air as Amma. Sol had a grey horse as well, but hers shifted with energy that filled its muscles.

With a gesture from Thor, the ladies climbed onto their horses. Silently, the stable hand assisted Sirith. He whispered in her ear before pulling away. "Do not worry; Amma will assist you in learning how to ride."

As Thor led the way, Sirith found that the boy was right. Amma allowed Sirith to try and ride her, but if Sirith was completely lost Amma did the correct thing. Sol remained behind to ride beside Sirith.

"Are you enjoying this? You seemed rather nervous when we arrived to retrieve you."

Sirith smiled. "I had never ridden before, so I did not know what to expect. But a kind stable boy found me Amma, a horse that doesn't mind that I don't know what I'm doing." Sol laughed out loud, her voice carrying up to Thor.

"Lady Sol! What is it that you find so amusing?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Lady Sirith, my prince."

Thor smiled and gestured for Sol to ride up to him. She waved a goodbye to Sirith before spurring her horse on. Sirith was left to listen to the conversation of Attia and Claudia.

"I saw Loki walking around the lake below our bedrooms." Claudia said. "I was tempted to call to him, but how could a lady do that to a prince?"

"I saw him as well." Attia replied, pushing aside a stray ribbon from her hair. "I wonder why he was doing that; he is not to test us until tomorrow."

Claudia fingered her necklace. "True, but that does not mean he cannot observe us." Attia nodded and their conversation ended, leaving the three of them to cast glances towards Lika, who rode alone.

Thor called Sirith over next and Amma took the lead of riding over to him. "You sit quite stiffly on a horse." Thor said, looking up and down her. "Have you ever ridden before?"

"No, my prince. My father didn't believe it was something a lady should learn."

Thor smiled kindly at her. "Well, you are doing quite well for your first time."

"To be honest, my prince, it is mostly the horse." Thor laughed at that before thanking her and calling forward Attia.

After an hour of riding, Thor instructed that they should stop and eat the breakfast he had brought. Sensing that Sirith didn't know how to leave her horse, Thor assisted her.

They ate in shifts again, with Thor calling them each over for a conversation. On the ride back to the palace, Thor kept Sol by his side. Her golden dress shone in the sun and the red ribbons waved in the wind. Thor's eyes remained on her the entire ride.

They were given the rest of the day to spend as they pleased, with Thor informing them he would visit them throughout the day. Not a surprise to any of them, he chose to spend time with Sol first. The others stood in silence for a moment after the two left, looking around the room in confusion. Attia was the first to drift off, but the rest quickly followed.

As quickly as she could, Sirith found the perch she had remained at every chance she was given to wander the palace on her own. Her hands clutched the stone railing as she closed her eyes and breathed in. It was like this she stayed until the door opened behind her and Thor stepped out onto the balcony.

"Lovely view." She turned in shock to face him, dropping quickly into a curtsy. "Oh, no need for that. I'm here only to talk." He came so that he stood beside her, leaning on the railing. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you stand up here?"

Sirith had suddenly become much more stiff. "It reminds me of my home."

"Where is your home that you could be reminded of it here?" The wind tugged at both their hair.

"High in the mountains with trees towering around it. My home is a stone fortress with plants growing in cracks and the smell of life always in the air. The only place I can reach it here is when I smell the wind up here where it isn't tainted by people or metal." She closed her eyes and breathed in.

Thor smiled at her. "None of the other ladies found a place to remind them of their home."

"Just being here is enough for them."

Thor nodded. He left her alone after that. It felt strange for him to be invading on what reminded her of her home, something so different from any of the other ladies. He had left Sirith for last, namely because she took the longest to find.

He went to find Loki again, wanting to share with him the reason why Sirith stood where she did. The first day Loki had to meet the ladies he had come to Thor wondering why she had spent the day as she had. It annoyed him that he could think of no reason for it.

"Hello Brother." Thor turned in surprise to see Loki resting against a wall, his arms crossed on his chest. "I assume you're finished for the day."

"Yes, I am." Thor leaned against the opposite wall. "I've learned something about your favorite."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Favorite?"

"Sirith."

"Oh." He shrugged. "I wouldn't say she was my favorite."

Thor had to laugh. "Oh, don't lie to me Brother."

Loki smirked, shrugging. "What did you learn about her?"

Thor glanced back down the hallway he had come, knowing that it wasn't too far from where she stood. "Why she stands at the balcony every chance she has." Loki pushed himself away from the wall slightly, dropping his hands to his side. "It's because it reminds her of being home in the mountains."

"How did you find this out?"

"By asking. I just felt you should know, since you seemed so interested yesterday." With a cheerful wave, Thor left. Loki stood there for a few minutes longer, staring at the wall across from him before leaving them as well.

Sirith emerged into the hallway, watching Loki's retreating figure get smaller and smaller. He had been curious about her.

**A/N: Again, it has been a long time since I posted a chapter for this story. My main problem was that I didn't know exactly what I wanted the other "meetings" would be for both Thor and Loki. I still don't know, but I decided to ask you. If you have any ideas, please tell me. Thank you for reading this and I hope I at least get one idea.**


End file.
